Conventional paging systems typically deliver messages to conventional pagers via signaling protocols that support tone-only, tone and voice, numeric, and alphanumeric data transmission. These choices are acceptable in most circumstances, but when a person desires to convey a substantial amount of complex information to a paging subscriber, no efficient method exists to accommodate this desire.
As an alternative, a facsimile paging system may be constructed to deliver digitized representations of textural or graphical data representing a message for conveyance to the paging subscriber. The problem with transporting and presenting a facsimile message is that conventional paging systems have no means for conditioning the data (e.g. CCITT group III or group IV facsimile) for either effective radio link transmission (e.g., error correction/detection or the like) or display of a received message on a receiver display having a display density different from that as intended by the source facsimile machine.
Thus, what is needed is a facsimile paging system that is capable of adapting conventional CCITT group III or group IV facsimile transmissions for broadcast to and presentation on at least one selected paging receiver.